


:B

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crushes, Hidden - Freeform, M/M, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John always liked his best friend. But turns out he likes him even more than he originally thought.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 3





	:B

Johns thinking about his best bud.

Dave was always interesting to him, even if the two of them keep teasing each other and each other's tastes, Dave is still really cool and Dave finds John to be cool too.

Dave and John like to exchange gifts and talk everyday.

John swallows down his feelings each and every time that they talk.

John types on his keys, hiding his feelings behind every :B he types in.


End file.
